Second Choice
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: Takes place after "Things Change". Raven argues with herself that she doesn't love Beastboy, but someone is eavesdropping outside her door to her secret confessions. Please read and review.


Raven meditated in her room. Concentrating hard on letting her mind relax into a state of ease, but the feeling of sadness kept interrupting her concentration.

_"Oh…I thought he cared for us, but all he cares for is the other girl. Why must the ones we love cause the most pain?" _Sorrow cried out woefully_. _

Raven growled in frustration. She pressed her hands to her ears and yelled. "SHUT UP!!! What does it matter to me anyway if he still wants Terra! He can do whatever he wants, and I definitely don't love him!"

_"If only that was the truth." _Sorrow replied sadly.

"It is the truth!"

Love interjected herself into this little spat. _"Liar liar, pants on fire. Don't try to deny what you feel Raven. Why do you think you changed your favorite color from pink to green?"_

"I did not!!!"

_"Don't even try to lie to your own mind Raven." _Logic spoke up. _"Total waste of time you know."_

_"You want to know what a total waste of time is, Terra is!" _Angers voice yelled out suddenly. It wasn't a good sign if her anger was out and yelling in her head. _"She doesn't even remember him, but he still goes and tries to get her back! Even if she did remember she shouldn't even be consider a friend of the Titans for her treachery!"_

_"My, my Anger, you sound jealous of our old friend." _Love responded giggling.

_"What?! No of course I'm not jealous I'm just-."_

**"**All of you just SHUT UP!!!" Raven finally snapped. "Yes, I admit I love Beastboy, but he doesn't love me! All he cares about is Terra, and I'm nothing like that to him. She's who he cared for first. Even if I did tell him that I thought he was actually a little bit funny or really cute, and that he is the nicest guy I know that makes my emotionless being feel… feel love. There I said it, but even if he did choose me I would just be his… his… second choice."

A tear slid down her face when she admitted those last two words.

A knock sounded from her door.

Raven looked up, and wiped away her single tear, and pulled up her hood around her face before answering the door. Beastboy now stood in her door frame.

_"Speak of the devil." _One of her suppressed emotions murmured silently.

"Something wrong Beastboy?" Raven asked noticing his expression of shock.

"You…you love me?" He finally asked. He was looking at her with a strange warm glow in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?!"

"No! I just heard you yelling, and I thought something was wrong, but I came and heard you say some stuff." He admitted nervously.

Raven glared at him suspiciously. "Now what?! Are you just going to mock me for the rest of my life?"

"No Raven, I just want to tell you that I don't consider you my second choice."

Raven's heart stopped at his words, and then sped up at a most dangerous speed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…I've loved you from the beginning of our friendship Raven. I always thought you were so beautiful and mysterious. I've always had a thing for girls who are smarter than me too. You always tried to do good even when you had an awful fate to fulfill, but even that didn't stop you from doing the right thing. The only reason I went out with Terra was because I thought I never had a chance with you, but Raven, I don't love her anymore. She betrayed my trust, and I can't love someone I don't trust. The only reason I tried to get her back with us was because I still feel like she's our friend. Raven I still love you, and I hope you're willing to take a chance on me."

Beastboy stretched one hand out to her for her hand to fill.

Raven stared at his hand in blind amazement. _"He loves me." _She thought happily reaching for his hand with her own.

_"Raven, what do you think you're doing?"_ Love suddenly said scolding her. _"Don't take his hand, kiss him!" _

Raven surprised Beastboy by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth, which suited Beastboy just fine.

It was the first time Raven ever listened to her emotions.


End file.
